Entardecer
by SadieSil
Summary: Depois de muito tempo de espera, Elrond e Celebrian encontram a possibilidade de começarem uma vida a dois. Short fic feita para o desafio do Tolkien Group - COMPLETA.


**_E N T A R D E C E R_**

* * *

"_Somente quando encontramos o amor, é que descobrimos o que nos faltava na vida."_

John Ruskin

_**

* * *

**_

APRESENTAÇÃO

**Categoria**_**:**__ Lord of the Rings_

_**Autora**__**:**__ Sadie Sil_

_**Revisoras**__**:**__ Alastegiel - Myriara_

_**Gênero**__**:**__ Romance_

_**Censura**__**:**__ T_

_**Linha temporal**__**: **__Primeiros anos d__a Terceira Era._

_**Disclaimer**__**:**__ Não possuo os personagens, apenas peguei emprestados, devotando-lhes mais amor do que seria sensato. Agora acho que são um pouco meus. Mas o Professor, com seu bondoso coração, com certeza não se importará em reparti-los._

_**Sinopse**__: Depois de muito tempo de espera, Elrond e Celebrian encontram a possibilidade de começarem uma vida a dois._

**Comentários: **_Esse texto foi uma proposta para o Desafio de final de ano do TOLKIEN GROUP: Escrever uma short fic com pelo menos um personagem do professor. Espero que gostem_.

* * *

Até para elfos puros, quase dois milhares de anos era tempo demais.

Era o que pensava o senhor de Valfenda, cujos olhos estavam fixos na imagem que viam da janela de seu gabinete. Por mais vezes do que seria sensato, ele deixara-se levar naquele curto caminho de sua cadeira até aquela janela lateral que dava para o jardim. Desde a chegada de Celeborn e Galadriel aqueles momentos de fim de tarde se converteram em uma estranha vigília. Os pássaros começavam a anunciar o anoitecer e ele automaticamente abandonava seus papéis, independente da urgência que tivessem e se quedava ali, calado, diante daquela vidraça.

Fazia-o pelo mais inesperado e inexplicável motivo.

Fazia-o apenas porque sabia que ela viria acompanhar o entardecer.

Na primeira vez que a vira, em meio a uma tumultuada época de confrontos e perdas, não ousara sequer olhá-la por tempo demais. A elfa era apenas mais um dos membros da comitiva que a mãe conduzia pelas poucas terras seguras para reencontrar o marido. Celeborn liderara um exército contra forças invasoras e o próprio Elrond acabara por levar um contingente em seu auxílio. Nem assim, contudo, a queda de Eregion pôde ser evitada ou a morte de um dos mais nobres dos artesãos élficos, Celebrimbor, impedida.

Não. Aquela época não fora propícia para outros pensamentos que não o posicionamento correto de armas e soldados e o imediato dia de amanhã... Não. Naqueles dias ele nem se atrevera a pensar em amor.

E eles se foram, a família novamente reunida entre o restante dos que a seguiam. E Elrond não mais a viu, guardando, no entanto, a lembrança de um par de olhos claros que, já distantes, ousaram fazer seu brilho escapar do manto escuro que os guardava e oferecerem-lhe algo além de uma simples lembrança. Algo que, indisciplinadamente, seu coração insistia em denominar esperança.

Desde então jamais trocaram palavras além de meros cumprimentos, nas diferentes, mas raras, ocasiões em que o destino os aproximou e muito pouco se viram. Por isso quando chegou à Imladris a mensagem de Celeborn comunicando-o de sua chegada com a família e sua intenção de permanecer, se possível fosse, por tempo indeterminado, Elrond viu-se novamente perdido em pensamentos que escaparam de imediato do lugar onde os havia abrigado.

E o que eram apenas conjeturas, dúvidas sobre como seria o reencontro, transformou-se em uma inegável certeza assim que seus olhos pousaram, ainda que rapidamente, na figura da donzela de Lórinand, daquela a quem, em seus pensamentos mais desenfreados, ele gostaria de intitular Senhora de Imladris, já que senhora de seu coração ela já passara a ser desde a primeira vez que a vira.

Estavam no início de uma nova Era e, apesar de todos os pormenores, havia no ar a incontida expectativa de que tempos melhores os abraçariam. As árvores ganhavam seu mais marcante tom de verde, as flores custavam a murchar e o sorriso dos habitantes da cidade quase nunca os abandonava.

Elrond fechou os olhos um instante, enfrentando o que julgava ser o maior conflito que já vivera em sua vida. Jamais se apaixonara, jamais se deixara levar. Toda a sua existência fora permeada por perdas tamanhas que seu coração recusava-se a ceder a qualquer sentimento mais permanente do que o de proteger ao seu povo, cuidar do que o horizonte lhes reservava, esperar pelo pior... sempre...

Aqueles pensamentos o perseguiam agora. Há tempos não questionava mais suas origens, suas escolhas, seu papel na história, mas diante daquela perspectiva, daquela possibilidade ainda que remota a extremo, via-se em um impasse do qual nem sabia ao certo como sair.

Havia muitas dúvidas no ar. Dúvidas que o levavam a querer ouvir aquela voz da razão que sempre fora sua guia e conselheira.

_Não. Não. Não. _Ela lhe dizia. _Deixe-a seguir seu rumo, não tente atá-la ao seu, mesmo que seja do desejo dela. Deixe-a tentar buscar a felicidade em outro local que não aquele território tão duramente marcado, na companhia de outro alguém que não aquele elfo a quem o destino parecia sempre reservar as mais diversas provações._

Elrond balançou o rosto, afastando todos aqueles pensamentos. Aquilo era tolice. Aquilo...

E seus pensamentos enfim foram calados, não pela voz firme de sua consciência, mas sim pelo descompassado som de seu coração. Seus olhos agora acompanhavam o oscilar de um vestido esverdeado, o agitar brando de cabelos dourados. Ela sempre fazia o mesmo caminho, cruzando o jardim, tomando um mesmo banco e lá ficando até que os serviçais começassem a acender as lamparinas. Certas vezes alguns se aproximavam para conversar com ela, certas vezes a mãe mesmo a acompanhava, mas na maioria das vezes, como naquele dia, ela ficava sozinha, a contemplar os últimos raios e as primeiras estrelas.

As primeiras estrelas...

"Estrela... Estrela minha." Ele se viu brincando com aquelas palavras como se fosse um elfinho aprendendo o significado de um idioma estrangeiro. E por um instante a elfa ergueu os olhos como se parecesse tê-lo ouvido e só não o encontrou a observá-la porque ele fora bastante rápido.

&&&

O tempo passou e Elrond conseguiu, pouco a pouco, voltar a ocupar sua mente com o que estava ao seu alcance e à sua guarda. E a imagem da bela filha do casal da antiga Eregion conseguia apenas tomar-lhe a mente quando o curador estava por demais distraído de seus afazeres. Ocupavam a mesma mesa no jantar, mas Elrond sequer olhava para ela além do necessário para o breve cumprimento. A princípio ele chegou a sentir o olhar dela buscar pelo dele algumas vezes, mas por fim a frieza de sua atuação acabou por ser espelhada pela hóspede também.

Aquilo era loucura. Melhor que terminasse assim, sem ao menos ter começado. Afinal mal haviam conversado nesses anos todos, podia estar nutrindo, em seu coração solitário, uma ilusão que não traria bem algum a nenhum deles.

&&&

Cruzava agora apressadamente o pátio. Uma patrulha acidentara-se na floresta e ele havia ido averiguar a gravidade dos ferimentos do capitão. Uma vez satisfeito com a compreensão dos fatos e com a certeza de recuperação de seus soldados, ele voltava a passo rápido para dentro da casa maior. Estava ainda recuperando-se da sensação desagradável que o incidente lhe trouxera, havia tão poucos momentos de paz que chegara a julgar algo pior quando ouvira a notícia.

Enquanto caminhava a seu rumo, porém, seus olhos se deslocaram, seguindo a imagem de uma pequena lebre que cruzou arriscadamente o pátio, indo desaparecer em um punhado de emaranhado verde que se desenvolvera desafiador ao lado de um dos bancos principais do jardim. Ele até sorriria da manobra rápida do animal, se não encontrasse sentada ali, como continuava a fazer todos os dias, alguém que jamais perderia seu brilho, por mais apagada que estivessem as estrelas pelo céu carregado acima.

"Lorde Elrond." A filha de Galadriel moveu a cabeça em um cumprimento formal e Elrond estagnou completamente o passo, vendo-se em um impasse diplomático. Não podia simplesmente continuar sem ao menos dar à hóspede um pouco de atenção.

Sim. Era seu dever como bom anfitrião. Dever esse que, pela primeira vez, proporcionou-lhe uma sensação de frio repentino em plena primavera.

E algo além disso...

"Milady." Elrond tranquilizou ao menos os traços e tremores de seu rosto, haja vista que o enlouquecido coração já deixara de obedecê-lo há tempos. "Apreciando o jardim?" Ele indagou, sem se aproximar.

O rosto da jovem elfa iluminou-se de uma forma que ele ainda não havia visto, como se estivesse mesmo satisfeita com o encontro. Poderia de fato estar? Poderia ele de fato supor isso? Seria correto?

"O senhor tem aqui o mais belo jardim que já vi." Ela disse, erguendo-se e aproximando-se devagar. "Os jardineiros me disseram que o senhor recebe toda a espécie de flores e ornamentos das mais diversas regiões da Terra-média."

Elrond respirou fundo, colocando um sorriso sutil nos lábios.

"Sou um curador, milady." Ele procurou enfraquecer aquele traço de virtude que parecia ser de extrema importância para a elfa. Embora amasse de fato aquele jardim colorido, não queria vê-la iludida por uma interpretação exagerada de seu afeto pelas obras de Yavanna.

A elfa soltou os ombros levemente, mas seus olhos azuis não deixaram de observá-lo. Elrond permitiu-se aquele contato o qual vinha evitando durante tanto tempo. Agora percebia que precisava dele, que precisava saber como se sentiria, que precisava apagar as últimas chamas de ilusão e sentir o que a realidade colocaria no lugar delas.

Mas então, Celebrian lhe sorriu e ele sentiu pela primeira vez que a realidade poderia ter o mesmo sabor das melhores ilusões.

"Há flores diversas de onde viemos." Ela lhe disse com moderado entusiasmo. "Eu as estudei fervorosamente e conheço-as bem. Existe alguma pela qual o senhor esteja buscando para que seu jardim fique completo?"

Elrond continuou olhando para a elfa, como se apenas a voz dela houvesse embalado seu espírito, só agora percebia que a sensação desaparecera, que seu coração voltava ao compasso apropriado, trazendo-lhe de volta a sensação de segurança que ele julgava perdida e pela qual vinha ansiando desde que reencontrara aquela elfa novamente. Apenas algo de extrema importância não mudara...

"Creio que meu jardim nunca esteve mais belo..." Ele se viu dizendo e nem se apercebeu que o momento necessário a dedicar-se a olhar para sua visitante durante aquela resposta havia passado. Ele continuou olhando-a mesmo assim, até que a percebeu enrubescer e baixar os olhos. Só então notou sua atitude e se alguma vez desconcertara-se antes não se lembrava de ter sido de forma pior do que aquela. "Peço desculpas, milady." Ele disse, controlando o tom de embaraço de sua voz. "Com sua licença."

E sem esperar qualquer consentimento o lorde de Imladris começou a se afastar, já ouvindo sua consciência ralhar-lhe com os piores adjetivos. Tantos anos de experiência e ele percebia que definitivamente não sabia como lidar com uma situação como aquela.

&&&

E daquele dia em diante lá estava ele novamente em frente daquela janela, naquele mesmo instante do dia.

"Então," Dizia Erestor que ocupava o mesmo gabinete naquela tarde, mostrando ao amigo alguns pergaminhos que haviam chegado e cuja caligrafia lhe parecia conhecida, mesmo num idioma já em total desuso. "Penso que o melhor seria darmos fim nesse lixo todo, talvez as forjas estejam precisando de matéria prima para as fornalhas. O que acha?"

Elrond apenas assentiu displicente, os olhos presos no que nos últimos dias estava lhe importando mais do que todas as bibliotecas daquela terra ou de qualquer outra. Custaram ainda alguns instantes de prudente silêncio do conselheiro para que a própria consciência do curador repetisse devagar a frase que acabara de ouvir. Quando Elrond virou-se intrigado para o amigo ainda sentado diante dos papéis antigos, encontrou-o com um olhar que não o agradou.

"O que disse que faria com o material, Erestor?" Ele indagou mesmo assim, mas o sorriso e a nova provocação e brincadeira que aguardava do conselheiro foram substituídas por um semblante bastante preocupado. Erestor ergueu-se então se aproximando também da janela e colocando-se ao lado do amigo.

"Sabia que ela frequenta minha biblioteca diariamente?" Ele questionou e Elrond seguiu o olhar do conselheiro como se julgasse que fossem cair em outra pessoa qualquer.

"Lady Celebrian?" Ele ofereceu outro questionamento bem pouco útil.

"Sim. Julgava-a o tipo de donzela que passa o dia com panos e bordados sobre o colo?"

Elrond endureceu o rosto.

"Não a julgava tipo algum." Ele compreendeu enfim a insinuação e o caminho pelo qual o amigo o estava tentando levar. "Mesmo porque nenhum mal vejo nos afazeres de nossas amigas. Se carregamos um belo estandarte, ele não surgiu em nossas mãos do mais completo nada."

Erestor disfarçou o riso, vendo o anfitrião afastar-se prudentemente agora da janela.

"Sim. Claro. Está também entre as habilidades dela a costura e o bordado antigo. Bem como o domínio de idiomas dos mais diversos e o manejo de vários tipos de armas. Embora, segundo a mãe, por essa última arte ela não se mostrou tão devota quanto são seus pais."

Elrond voltou-se então para o conselheiro, um tanto cansado daquele discurso. Ele conhecia Erestor mais do que gostaria. Eram amigos de longa data.

"Por que o interesse, Erestor? Está enfim analisando as aptidões de uma pretendente?" Ele buscou esconder os sentimentos mistos que aquelas pequenas revelações sobre Celebrian lhe despertaram. Surpresa... Admiração... Ciúmes...

"Sim. Por certo." O sorriso sutil de Erestor se alargou como poucas outras vezes, principalmente depois que percebeu o empalidecer esperado surgir no rosto do curador. "Mas não para mim."

Elrond envergou as sobrancelhas sem compreender e Erestor reaproximou-se, segurando-o pelos ombros.

"Sei que minha função de conselheiro não abrange o conselho que vou lhe dar, _mellon-nín._" Ele disse, olhando o outro elfo com seriedade. "Mas se me permite fazê-lo apenas na função de amigo, o que tenho a lhe dizer é que está certo em não julgar ou se interessar por nada que Lady Celebrian seja ou faça."

"Por quê?" A pergunta escapou do outro elfo com mais rapidez até do que o conselheiro esperava e quase lhe roubou outro riso que teria sido mal interpretado, por isso Erestor se conteve, limitando-se apenas a apertar o ombro que segurava.

"Porque nada poderá tirá-la de seu coração, Elrond. E eu não imagino que exista de fato algo nela que o fizesse desejar fazê-lo, mesmo se pudesse."

Elrond apertou os lábios. Contendo o ar inconformado. Ter um amigo que o conhecia tão bem não era sempre a melhor das vantagens.

"Meu coração não está aberto, Erestor".

O conselheiro soltou um suspiro fraco, outro sorriso sutil embelezava-lhe o rosto sereno.

"Eu não disse que estava." Ele comentou, caminhando até a porta. "Mas ela está dentro dele mesmo assim..." Adicionou, abrindo a porta e passando por ela. Porém, antes de fechá-la, ainda olhou mais uma vez para o amigo que deixaria sozinho com aquelas últimas palavras. "Talvez ela esteja dentro dele porque sempre fora seu lugar... Já pensou nisso?"

&&&

Erestor era um bom amigo. Mas daquele dia em diante Elrond passou a arrepender-se de ter dado ouvidos àquelas palavras. Se seu trabalho rendia a metade do normal desde a chegada da família de Celeborn, agora ele parecia viver seus dias apenas para devanear, sentado em sua cadeira. Nem em seus momentos de descanso conseguia impedir que certos pensamentos o perseguissem.

Por esse motivo, quase deu graças quando foi chamado para resolver um pequeno problema estrutural que os arquitetos discutiam na praça principal. Um deles parecia ver a necessidade de prolongar um telhado e aproveitar assim a água da chuva para alguns moinhos locais, mas outro tinha planos ligeiramente diferentes. Elrond apaziguou os ânimos como pôde, oferecendo uma alternativa que agradava a ambos e saindo com os ecos daquele discussão ainda ocupando-lhe a mente. Era quase um alívio ter algo diverso no qual pensar que não aquele eterno olhar para si mesmo, enumerar os próprios defeitos, buscar porquês e impossibilidades.

Foi quando se apercebeu do anoitecer. _Elbereth_, iria encontrá-la. Aquela certeza o fez reduzir o passo, sem saber o que fazer. Podia apenas tomar outro rumo, podia ir até as casas de cura verificar como estavam os membros de uma caravana que chegara recentemente e haviam se ferido em um acidente com uma das carroças, podia ir até o campo de treinos, podia... podia desaparecer...

Mas seus temores foram engolidos de súbito por uma imagem inesperada. Um banco estranhamente vazio. Elrond envergou o cenho, consultando o céu acima. Era passada a hora dela estar ali.

Mas ela não veio. Nem naquele dia, nem nos dias que se seguiram. Também não esteve na mesa de jantar em nenhuma das noites. Quando indagado, Celeborn primeiro disse que a filha tivera um mal estar, depois que ela encontrara um livro para ler que a estava entretendo, depois que estava se dedicando a um trabalho manual que desejava terminar.

Em nenhuma das vezes viera de Elrond o questionamento. Ele apenas acompanhava atentamente a resposta. Oferecendo um _eu lamento_, no primeiro dia e um mero arcar de sobrancelhas nos seguintes. Seu coração no entanto começava a sentir aquela ausência mais do que gostaria de admitir. E a cadeira vazia ao lado de Galadriel passou a visitar seus pesadelos. Um dia Celeborn voltaria a Lothlórien ou tomaria outro rumo qualquer, ele conhecia bem o lorde de cabelos prateados e sabia que nem a ele, nem a sua esposa agradavam permanecer em papéis coadjuvantes por tempo extremo em um mesmo lugar.

Foi então que aquela cadeira vazia passou a simbolizar algo que até o momento não lhe ocorrera, que um dia ela poderia estar vazia definitivamente. E a Elrond ocorreu que na verdade ele não passara seus dias tentando esquecer Celebrian, ele os passara esperando por um acontecimento, esperando por um evento extraordinário, esperando por ela...

Por isso, na manhã seguinte, ele viu-se cansado de esperar. No entanto, melhor do que ninguém, ele sabia por onde deveria começar sua busca, por onde deveria tentar começar sua conquista, se desejava descobrir-se de fato merecedor dela.

Quando Celeborn abriu a porta de seu quarto em Imladris não parecia haver em seus olhos qualquer surpresa.

"Elrond." Ele fez uma breve reverência.

"Celeborn." Elrond repetiu o cumprimento, apoiando a mão por sobre o peito. "Peço sua compreensão por procurá-lo em seus aposentos. Gostaria que me cedesse um instante de seu tempo, se fosse possível."

A figura de Galadriel surgiu também à porta, atraída pelo tom que o anfitrião inutilmente tentara disfarçar. As sobrancelhas da alta e bela elfa estavam envergadas.

"Desejam estar a sós?" Ela indagou, olhando alternadamente para os dois elfos. Celeborn deixou a questão no ar, sabendo que não cabia a ele respondê-la.

"Na verdade é um assunto para o qual sua opinião seria de extrema importância." Elrond informou, fazendo com que o semblante intrigado da elfa se agravasse mais. Ela deu imediatamente um passo para trás e Celeborn viu ali a deixa que lhe faltava para abrir mais a porta e mover o braço em um convite para o amigo.

Elrond entrou, já seguindo a direção para a qual Galadriel agora o conduzia. Ela indicou-lhe uma poltrona em uma pequena antessala e ele esperou que a senhora acomodasse a si mesma em um divã a frente antes de fazer o mesmo. Celeborn achegou-se então com uma taça de vinho a qual Elrond aceitou por cortesia, molhando apenas os lábios, mas abandonando-a na pequena mesa ao lado sem mais tocá-la.

"Conheço-o há quanto tempo, Elrond?" O lorde de cabelos prateados iniciou rapidamente a conversa, parecendo compartilhar a preocupação da esposa.

"Não sei se conseguiria ao certo estipular." O curador respondeu, encostado ligeiramente no estofado, mas mantendo o corpo ereto. Os olhos estavam em uma janela entreaberta do canto.

"Penso que o suficiente para saber quando está as voltas com um problema de difícil solução." Colocou então o outro.

"Sim... Por certo..." Elrond apenas disse, antes de encher o peito e voltar a olhar para o casal. "Estou de fato em um impasse em minha vida e para resolvê-lo preciso da opinião sincera de vocês, com a qual sempre pude contar."

"Como agora o pode." Galadriel acrescentou, seu olhar ainda bastante intrigado. Por vezes aquele casal tinha, separada ou conjuntamente, sensações de futuro que lhe oferecia vantagens em situações extremas. O fato de a nenhum dos dois estar ocorrendo o que parecia roubar a serenidade de alguém tão ponderado quanto o lorde de Imladris incomodava demais a poderosa elfa loura.

E era para ela que Elrond agora olhava. Conhecia Celeborn bastante bem. Conhecia seus princípios, suas virtudes, conhecia suas posições, suas verdades, mas não conhecia Galadriel, pelo menos não tão bem quanto gostaria naquele momento.

"Preciso saber, minha senhora Galadriel." Ele disse formalmente. "O que pensa de mim?"

A elfa então sentiu pesar-lhe ainda mais a gravidade da situação, mesmo sem compreendê-la completamente.

"O que penso a seu respeito em que sentido, Elrond?" Ela indagou, seu rosto ainda intrigado.

"Em todos os sentidos, senhora. Em todos os sentidos nos quais esteja disposta a me classificar e condenar se necessário."

Dessa vez Galadriel buscou o olhar do esposo e Celeborn sentiu um arrepio. Ela o chamava de "o sábio", exatamente porque eram de extrema raridade os momentos em que seu parecer se fazia necessário, o momento em que a poderosa filha de Finarfin precisava que alguém a ajudasse a compreender algo.

"Diga-nos o que se passa, Elrond." O elfo tentou mudar o rumo daquela conversa então, em busca de um caminho no qual se sentisse mais seguro.

O elfo moreno respirou profundamente, estava em busca das palavras corretas agora, pois sabia que o momento assim lhe exigia. Estava em uma busca novamente por algo que parecia escapar-lhe por entre os dedos.

"Apenas diga, _mellon-nín_." Celeborn buscou ajudá-lo ao sentir sua angústia.

_Apenas diga. Apenas diga. Apenas diga..._

Foi a nova frase a ecoar em sua mente.

"Desejo saber se me considera digno o bastante."

"Digno o bastante?" Foi Celeborn agora a mostrar um ar intrigado que raras vezes exibia.

"Digno para..." Galadriel colocou em tom interrogativo.

"Digno para cortejar sua filha." Elrond disse então e em sua vida jamais se sentiu em uma situação como aquela. Manter-se ereto e firme naquele momento foi para ele quase tão difícil quanto enfrentar a primeira grande batalha de sua vida. Celeborn ficou mudo por um instante, mas Elrond teve a oportunidade de ver o elfo de cabelos prateados empalidecer pela primeira vez. Ao lado dele, a esposa não exibia um semblante muito diferente.

"Ela... disse-lhe algo?" O elfo indagou, mas Elrond percebeu que Celeborn o fazia apenas para conseguir para si mesmo tempo de reorganizar as ideias.

"Não. Ela não sabe de minhas intenções ou sentimentos e assim continuará a ser se for da vontade de seus pais."

Galadriel respirou fundo com aquele comentário.

"Ama-a, _Perendhel?_" Ela indagou e Elrond se viu chamado por um nome que há muito ele mesmo não usara. _Meio-elfo... _Sim, era como o chamavam... era como ele chamava a si mesmo. O curador, mesmo sentindo a ligeira advertência no questionamento da elfa, procurou manter-se como estava.

"Pouco sei sobre tal sentimento, minha senhora. Mas a imagem de sua filha ocupa minha mente e meu coração, alertando-me para um vazio dentro de mim que até então não me incomodava. Sua ausência nos últimos dias só fez com que tal vazio se intensificasse."

Galadriel moveu o rosto ligeiramente, fazendo com que seu olhar caísse sobre a figura do curador através dos cantos dos olhos. Seu semblante estava altivo, seus lábios apertados, o queixo endurecido. Ela não parecia de todo satisfeita com a resposta recebida.

"Se esse é seu sentimento, mesmo assim acataria nossa decisão sem qualquer discussão?"

"Sim." Elrond respondeu ainda imóvel e Galadriel soltou rapidamente o ar pelo nariz, sem nem mesmo desprender os lábios. Ela estava de fato insatisfeita.

"Como pode amá-la e deixar uma decisão dessas em nossas mãos?"

"É assim que deve ser feito."

"Se Beren assim o tivesse feito você não estaria aqui, seu tolo."

Elrond encheu o peito então e pela primeira vez o casal viu um brilho diverso em seus olhos.

"Beren fez o que julgava ser o correto." Ele respondeu enfim. "Bem como eu. Agimos calcados em nossos princípios, contando com a compreensão dos que nos são caros e com a ajuda do criador se essa compreensão não se efetivar."

A resposta amoleceu ligeiramente o queixo da elfa e Elrond chegou a julgar vê-la conter um pequeno sorriso. No entanto, logo o rosto dela readquiria o ar austero, mas ela desviava o olhar enfim do dele, encontrando o do esposo. O casal se olhou por um tempo e Elrond percebeu que trocavam pequenas informações. Depois disso Galadriel encostou-se um pouco e o curador sentiu que ela deixava enfim a decisão para o marido, ou pelo menos a revelação dela.

Celeborn respirou profundamente, antes de reerguer os olhos para o amigo moreno.

"Sei que os laços de sua ancestralidade híbrida são o que o traz aqui e sei também que tem consciência de que esse é o único empecilho que vemos nessa relação, haja vista que você está entre os melhores e mais bravos e nobres guerreiros com quem tive o prazer de brandir minhas armas."

Elrond baixou os olhos pela primeira vez.

"Essa é a resposta?" Ele indagou.

"Não, Elrond." O elfo disse com seriedade. "Não há resposta definitiva para essa questão que possa ser dada por nós, pois não nos cabe tal decisão."

"Celebrian tem total conhecimentos de sua história." Galadriel acrescentou. "Na verdade, nos últimos anos, você parece ter sido foco de seus estudos e atenção por mais tempo do que eu gostaria que tivesse sido." Ela revelou então, apertando novamente os lábios ao perceber o ar surpreso do lorde elfo. "Ela sabe que filhos você poderá dar a ela, _Perendhel_. Ela sabe que destino poderão ter tais crianças. Ela sabe bem a que poderia levar tal relação. Acho que acaba aí nossa parte, nossa obrigação. Demos a ela todo o conhecimento que necessitava ter, assim que notamos haver nela algum interesse em sua pessoa. Resta-nos aguardar para ver que uso ela dará ao conhecimento adquirido."

Elrond tornou a baixar os olhos. Aquele comentário já não parecia de todo motivante.

"O que não julgávamos, fosse que o interesse pudesse vir a ser mútuo." Celeborn disse então, ganhando novamente o olhar do curador. "Essa informação o destino não nos revelou."

Elrond continuou olhando o casal por mais um instante, mas nada mais lhe ocorria a dizer. Nem as certezas que o haviam trazido ali pareciam tão sólidas quanto estavam antes, mesmo diante de algumas importantes descobertas. Talvez... Talvez ela sentisse algo por ele... Talvez... Talvez o amasse ou pelo menos julgasse que sim... Talvez... Talvez ele pudesse fazê-la feliz... Talvez... Talvez...

_Elbereth, _viera até ali em busca de suas últimas respostas e sairia repleto de outras dúvidas... Foi o que pensou, antes de perceber-se analisado ainda pelo casal de hóspedes. Naquele momento ele se sentiu indisposto a imaginar o que os antigos conhecidos estariam pensando dele, sentiu-se indisposto a imaginar o que esperavam dele... Dele... o meio-elfo que almejava a mão da filha deles.

Elrond se ergueu então, praticamente impulsionado por um sentimento de dúvidas e remorso que não se lembrava de ter sentido antes. Com um breve e polido pedido de licença ele se afastou, sem nem mesmo receber a confirmação deste. Celeborn alcançou-o à porta a tempo de segurá-lo por um dos braços.

"Não pense que não temos afeto por você, Elrond." Ele disse, quando os dois voltaram a se olhar.

"Eu sei. Eu sei, Celeborn." O curador respondeu, já puxando ligeiramente o braço para poder sair daquele lugar, mas o lorde louro não se contentou com aquela resposta, virando o amigo e segurando-o pelos braços para que pudesse olhá-lo nos olhos. Atrás dele Galadriel acompanhava a cena.

"E não pense que o poder dessa decisão é só seu, Elrond." Foi ela quem observou. "Se deseja de fato que a justiça seja feita, vá até o jardim dos fundos da casa. É nele que Celebrian tem passado grande parte dos dias."

"Você nos demonstrou respeito tamanho e por isso somos gratos." Celeborn adicionou. "Mostre a ela a mesma consideração."

&&&

Apesar da advertência, Elrond não saiu daquele quarto sentindo disposição de seguir o conselho recebido. Aquela conversa sincera já havia lhe revelado mais do que ele desejava. Ele não sabia ao certo o que queria fazer, mas encarar a filha do casal decididamente não estava entre suas opções no momento.

Ele desceu a escadaria principal, procurando buscar um rumo a seguir. Seu gabinete ou qualquer outro lugar no qual se sentisse cercado por paredes e papéis não eram convidativos para o estado no qual estava. Ele precisava de ar, precisava pensar, precisava decidir-se sobre assuntos importantes, precisava reencontrar-se.

Uma época de paz. Estavam em uma época de paz. Era o que seu subconsciente ficava a lhe repetir nos últimos anos, enquanto seu coração de curador e guerreiro ainda o compelia a passar os dias olhando a sua volta como se ainda esperasse por algo. Naquela manhã, havia se levantado julgando saber o que seria, mas agora não tinha mais certeza. Agora não tinha mais certeza de tantas coisas.

Ele cruzou então o pátio, com o objetivo de embrenhar-se na pequena mata na qual cultivava alguns de seus principais medicamentos. Talvez sentir o aroma de suas plantas lhe trouxesse algum bem. Talvez relembrar a necessidade e função de cada uma delas o ajudasse a lembrar-se de suas próprias necessidades e funções, talvez o trouxesse de volta aos prumos.

Estava quase alcançando o pequeno acesso ao jardim oculto no qual trabalhava tantas vezes, quando um fato estranho aconteceu: duas crianças saíram do atalho como furacões e passaram por ele em grande velocidade, o caminho de uma delas, inclusive, quase encontrando o seu. Elrond moveu o corpo para desviar-se delas em um sobressalto, antes de ouvir seus risos, o som da respiração entrecortada dos que estão se divertindo também lhe chegou aos ouvidos.

"_Ada!_" Elas gritaram em uníssono, antes que Elrond se virasse em um instinto para ver para onde iam. Não se lembrava dessas crianças. Entretanto, tudo o que julgou conseguir sentir, foram os ecos da presença delas, ainda que distantes, como se já houvessem circulado a casa principal.

Elrond ficou parado, observando o silencioso caminho que deixara, sem qualquer presença ao alcance de sua visão. Ele ainda buscava um rastro qualquer, visual ou sonoro, mas não encontrou nenhum.

Realmente elas haviam sido bastante rápidas...

Pareciam duas crianças idênticas... Ele ainda pensou, enquanto seus sentidos insistiam em procurar por qualquer sinal delas no ambiente no qual estava e em algum canto de sua memória.

Não se lembrava delas... Eram muito parecidas mesmo, mas não se lembrava de qualquer casal ter tido gêmeos em Imladris. Ele ainda baixou os olhos percorrendo o trajeto de pequenas pedras que julgava que os elfinhos haviam tomado, enquanto sua mente ainda estava repleta por aquele som.

_Ada!_

Ele por certo chamara seu pai assim um dia. Mas disso também não se lembrava. Muita coisa havia acontecido a ele e ao irmão. Muita coisa. Foram seus pensamentos, e a imagem daquelas duas crianças se converteu na dele e de Elros, enquanto o curador buscava no céu um brilho conhecido. Seu pai hoje era uma lenda, mas ainda era seu pai. Ainda era aquele que o ouvira usar aquela palavra mágica, ainda era aquele que vira os filhos correrem, brincarem e chamarem por ele como aquelas duas crianças que passaram há pouco.

Como aquelas duas crianças...

Elrond virou-se novamente para a direção para a qual havia dado suas costas. Aquele para a qual julgava que os elfinhos haviam ido.

Era o caminho para o jardim dos fundos...

Foi quando outros nomes vieram visitá-lo...

Thingol e Melian

Beren e Lúthien

Dior e Nimloth

Tuor e Idril

Eärendil e Elwing

Ele listou alguns de seus antepassados...

Teriam eles enfrentado tantas dúvidas acerca das diferenças que os separavam antes de decidirem enlaçar suas vidas?

_Não nos cabe tal decisão. _

Ele ouviu a voz de Celeborn repetir.

_E não pense que o poder dessa decisão é só seu, Elrond._

A advertência de Galadriel a seguiu.

O curador fechou os olhos e sentiu o gosto agridoce daquela constatação. O casal estava certo. Fosse qual fosse o resultado daquele impasse no qual estava, não cabia a ele unicamente a decisão de qual caminho tomar.

Elrond esvaziou então o peito e deixou que seus passos seguissem para onde o coração já reivindicava há tempos, enquanto ele procurava não pensar em coincidências, visões, sorte ou riscos. Ele apenas faria o que lhe haviam pedido e colheria os frutos, doces ou amargos da decisão que tal caminho o levaria a tomar.

Afinal. Ela podia nem estar ali...

Foi seu último pensamento antes de contornar a casa e uma imagem que passaria muitos anos em primeiro lugar em sua galeria tomar seu campo de visão: Celebrian bordava silenciosamente em um dos bancos do jardim, vestia-se de branco e tinha os cabelos enfeitados com pequenas flores.

_Elbereth, _aproximar-se dela era como violar um território sagrado. Ele quase recuou, de súbito esquecido de suas verdades. Talvez o tivesse feito se a elfa não houvesse erguido os olhos na direção dele como se notasse sua presença.

Elrond respirou fundo ao receber aquele olhar e Celebrian ainda apertou um pouco a agulha que usava, antes de prendê-la delicadamente no tecido esticado no bastidor de madeira.

"Lorde Elrond." Dessa vez seu sorriso não lhe surgiu tão espontâneo. Ela parecia saber que aquele encontro não fora fruto de uma coincidência como o anterior.

"Milady." O curador respondeu, apoiando a mão no peito.

"Nunca o vi nesse jardim." Ela observou então, enchendo o peito de ar ao percebê-lo aproximar-se. "Pareceu-me até um bom esconderijo para os que não desejam importuná-lo."

Elrond deu mais alguns passos antes de parar.

"Desejava esconder-se, milady?" Ele indagou.

"Buscava não incomodá-lo." A elfa admitiu, voltando depois ao trabalho que executava, mas suas mãos agora pareciam trêmulas demais para isso.

"Em que sua presença podia me ser algum incômodo, milady?" Elrond indagou consternado então, resumindo os passos que o separavam do banco no qual a elfa se sentara.

Celebrian voltou a afastar os olhos do que fazia, e Elrond percebeu que olhar para ele era-lhe um grande esforço.

"Sempre o via na janela de seu gabinete quando estava ali. Mas o senhor jamais descia. Pouco conversamos, não é verdade, senhor? Creio que minha companhia não lhe é de grande agrado... Quando nos encontramos aquela vez no jardim, parecia incomodado com minha presença."

Elrond soltou os ombros com aquela descoberta e as observações legítimas que a seguiram.

"E estava." Ele decidiu ser igualmente sincero, mesmo percebendo o empalidecer da elfa e lamentando ser responsável por ele. Ele aproximou-se mais um pouco. "Permite-me?" Indagou, indicando o lugar ao lado dela.

Celebrian assentiu então e respirou fundo quando o lorde de Imladris se sentou e ela pôde percebê-lo assim tão perto.

Ficaram em silêncio por um tempo, a coragem desaparecida de ambos.

"Posso fazer-lhe uma pergunta, senhor?" Foi dela a iniciativa.

"Claro, milady."

"Acredita que algo de mal possa surgir do bem?"

Elrond tentou ler o propósito daquele questionamento, mas logo os olhos de Celebrian se voltavam ao pequeno bordado que fazia. Era a imagem de um jardim como aquele que a elfa frequentava antes de decidir transferir suas atenções para os fundos da casa.

"Não a via bordar quando tinha acesso a sua imagem pela minha janela." Ele observou.

"Ainda estava escolhendo o lugar que desejava transpor para a tela."

Elrond envergou o cenho.

"E exatamente no momento dessa decisão, impediu-se de permanecer onde poderia fazer do seu trabalho algo mais fácil?" Ele não entendeu.

"Eu tenho a lembrança. Conservar uma lembrança é um bom exercício." Ela disse e seus olhos enfim se ergueram para ele. "Não me respondeu a pergunta que lhe fiz, senhor."

"Não." Elrond disse, segurando aquele olhar.

"Não... Não o quê?"

"Não acredito que algum mal possa surgir do bem..." Ele completou.

"E do amor?" Celebrian arriscou e quase não acreditou quando o olhar do anfitrião não se moveu, mesmo diante do questionamento direto.

"Não." Ele disse em tom mais baixo. "Mas há os que acreditam." Esclareceu. "Há os que acreditam que mesmo de um amor sincero possa surgir algum mal."

Celebrian respirou fundo.

"Esteve com eles?"

"Com quem?"

"Com os que acreditam?"

"Sim... Estive..."

A elfa soltou os lábios, genuinamente surpresa agora e Elrond teve a nítida impressão de que Celebrian reanalisava a pequena metáfora do discurso de ambos, como se temesse não estarem de fato falando do mesmo assunto.

"E o que disseram?" Ela arriscou mesmo assim.

Elrond não respondeu, baixando apenas os olhos para o bordado que a elfa fazia. O belo jardim da terra que ele idealizara e suas inúmeras flores representadas em finas linhas coloridas trouxe-lhe uma tentação incontrolável. Ele ergueu a mão, passando-a suavemente sobre o relevo que se formara.

Celebrian acompanhou o movimento, sentindo seu coração tamborilar a cada centímetro daquele contato. Elrond tinha os olhos mais tristes que ela já vira, mas tudo nele era gentil e preciso, tudo nele era cuidadoso e significativo. Talvez por isso aquele pequeno gesto reforçou dentro dela a mesma sensação de esperança e afeto que jamais a deixara. Tal sensação só veio a se intensificar a cada singelo momento daquela carícia, especialmente quando, em seu curto trajeto, a mão do curador encontrou a que segurava o bastidor.

Elrond não hesitou, nem se esquivou, ele apenas cobriu a mão delgada da bela elfa, depois fechou sutilmente os dedos para envolvê-la.

"Disseram que não fazem gosto, mas que não cabe a eles a decisão." Ele respondeu enfim a questão, ainda com os olhos baixos.

"A quem cabe a decisão?" Celebrian indagou com dificuldades, os lábios já entreabertos com a emoção daquele primeiro toque.

Elrond olhou-a nos olhos com carinho.

"A você, milady. Cabe a você."

"E que decisão é essa?"

O curador encheu o peito e por um momento julgou que a resposta não fosse encontrar o rumo no meio dos inúmeros pensamentos confusos que o invadiam apenas por estar ali, segurando a mão daquela elfa.

"E de meu desejo cortejá-la apropriadamente, Celebrian, filha de Celeborn." Ele disse em tom solene. "Mas é de minha responsabilidade preveni-la, antes de ouvir sua resposta, de que não sou conhecido como _meio-elfo_ apenas devido a escolha a mim um dia imposta. Eu carrego um estigma que passarei a meus descendentes. Como eu, eles também um dia terão que se decidir entre a eternidade dos _Eldar_ e a dádiva dos _Edain_."

Celebrian desprendeu os lábios, respirando firmemente. Sua mente ainda repetiu várias vezes a primeira frase que ouvira, apenas para assegurar-se que não estava em um sonho bom do qual ia despertar, depois acrescentou.

"Esta será sua herança a nossos filhos?" Ela indagou e dessa vez foi Elrond a demorar-se a responder. Aquele pronome plural roubara-lhe o ar. Nossos... Nossos... Sim. A perspectiva dessa soma, dessa divisão, dessa multiplicação era por demais acalentadora.

"A qual herança se refere?" Ele lembrou-se de perguntar depois de alguns instantes. Ambas as mãos já envolvendo aquela que segurava.

"A da escolha... Oferece a nossos filhos a possibilidade de uma escolha?"

"Sim. É isso que herdarão."

"E acha isso um desdouro?"

Elrond ia responder, quando o impacto daquela questão atingiu-o.

"O quão dura foi para o senhor tal decisão?" Ela ainda indagou.

"Não... Não foi dura... Apenas a separação que ela originou pesou-me... Pesa-me até hoje..."

"Bem como outras separações as quais por vezes estamos sujeitos..."

Elrond não respondeu, seus olhos estavam nas mãos deles agora entrelaçadas. Impor separações por temer outras separações futuras. Sim. Ele entendia o que ela estava querendo insinuar-lhe.

"Eu aceito." Ele a ouviu dizer e seus olhos ainda encontraram descrentes os dela, como se ansiassem por uma confirmação. "Aceito e muito honrada me sinto, Lorde Elrond _Perendhel_ por seus olhos terem se voltado para mim. Espero não decepcioná-lo."

Elrond ficou atônito um instante, depois baixou os olhos balançando levemente a cabeça.

"Seria mais fácil todas as estrelas que nos guiam caírem do céu, milady." Ele disse, trazendo a mão da elfa para perto de seus lábios e pousando nela um beijo.

Celebrian sorriu largamente então, mas seu sorriso esmoreceu quando Elrond reergueu os olhos. Que tolice foram aqueles sentimentos que ela imaginava separá-los. Só agora percebia, nos traços cansados do lorde elfo, que não havia sido apenas ela a perder-se em toda a sorte de pensamentos, enquanto ambos buscavam coragem para enfrentar o que por fim não parecera ser uma batalha tão árdua assim. Ela ergueu a mão direita, pousando com cautela na face do elfo.

"Levar-me-ia então para ver o sol se pôr em meu lugar especial na praça, Lorde Elrond?" Ela pediu, ansiando por, enfim, afastar o peso que ambos ainda pareciam carregar inutilmente. O curador voltou a sorrir-lhe, já se erguendo e estendendo-lhe a mão. Celebrian apressou-se em guardar o bordado na cesta que jazia a seu lado, a qual Elrond tomou gentilmente assim que ela se levantou, oferecendo-lhe o braço para o primeiro trajeto que fariam como um casal.

Já era o fim de mais uma tarde, uma tarde que o destino conspirara para ser diversa de todas as que a sucederam, mesmo sob o mesmo céu, mesmo tendo como testemunhas as mesmas estrelas a surgir, uma a uma, no intenso véu negro que se formaria. Enquanto caminhavam, acompanhando já de longe o desaparecer dos últimos raios, Elrond olhou a acompanhante com o canto dos olhos e percebeu-a já distante, apreciando com atenção a despedida de mais aquele dia.

"É o pôr do sol ou o nascer da noite que lhe chama a atenção, Estrela minha?" Ele indagou e Celebrian estremeceu de satisfação com aquele pequeno sinal de carinho.

"Ambos... _meleth-nín_." Ela disse. "Não foi proposital, mas o entardecer acabou por representar minhas esperanças. Nunca perdi um pôr do sol desde que o conheci."

Elrond comprimiu as sobrancelhas e ela percebeu que não havia sido clara o bastante.

"O entardecer é quando a noite abraça o dia..." Ela esclareceu e sorriu quando um doce ar de compreensão surgiu no rosto cansado do acompanhante. Era tudo o que ela queria, que ele conseguisse sentir a seu lado a mesma paz que proporcionava a ela. Era seu mais ardente desejo agora, poder fazê-lo feliz.

"O entardecer..." Ela o ouviu repetir, olhando igualmente para aquele céu.

"Sim... Para mim ele sempre simbolizou meu desejo." Ela revelou distraída, mas estremeceu novamente quando o acompanhante parou de repente o passo. Elrond deixou a cesta que segurava no chão e passou a olhar a elfa com cuidado. Estavam ao lado da casa principal, à sombra de um grande carvalho, cujos galhos repletos de folhas eram transpassados pelos últimos resquícios da luz do dia.

Celebrian procurou não demonstrar inquietação diante do olhar atento que agora recebia, especialmente quando Elrond respirou fundo, antes de erguer a mão e passar a acariciar brandamente a face direita da elfa com as costas dos dedos, seu olhar parecia desenhar cada linha que tinha diante de si com intenso prazer.

"E agora, amada minha?" Ele indagou, ainda acompanhando o rumo de sua mão na pele macia que tocava. "O que o entardecer significará para você desse dia em diante?"

Celebrian soltou novamente os lábios, os olhos percorrendo também os finos traços do belo rosto de seu amado, enquanto qualquer outro pensamento se esvaía. Na verdade estava indisposta a responder pergunta alguma naquele instante. Tudo o que queria era ficar ali e que aquele dia nunca terminasse.

No entanto, quando a elfa sentiu o companheiro achegar-se gentilmente um pouco mais, a resposta àquela pergunta se fez urgente, não para quem a havia feito, mas para ela mesma, para que o som de sua voz lhe desse certeza de que aquele momento todo não era mesmo um sonho bom, um sonho pelo qual esperava há tantos anos ver transformado em realidade.

"Meu sonho..." Ela disse, fechando os olhos diante daquele convite silencioso que parecia ecoar em toda a sua volta. "Ele simbolizará meu sonho enfim realizado..." Completou com convicção, mesmo sabendo que a certeza daquelas palavras ainda estava por chegar.

Mas tal confirmação não tardou. Ela veio até mais intensa e menos breve do que julgava a elfa em seus mais belos devaneios. As mãos dele pousaram gentis em suas costas trazendo-a para ainda mais perto e quando ela julgou que conhecia enfim o significado da palavra calor, os lábios dele cobriram os dela, e estavam além do que podia ser classificado apenas pela palavra "calor". Aquele contato inesperado, inimaginável, indescritível, a fez mover os braços até então soltos e encenar um ato que anteriormente só tivera coragem de executar em seus sonhos. Ela envolveu o amado, descendo os dedos pelos cabelos macios dele, sentindo sua energia não só de cura, mas de afeto intenso. Quando a distância entre eles não poderia ser medida ou calculada de forma alguma, quando tudo que os unia quase os fazia um só, ela percebeu que jamais, em sonho algum, poderia ter imaginado uma sensação como aquela, uma felicidade como aquela.

Embaixo daquele carvalho, o futuro casal de Imladris esqueceu enfim as suas dúvidas e receios, entregues apenas às certezas que o dia de hoje lhes trazia, às emoções das quais por pouco não haviam desistido. Ali, eles trocaram declarações de amor, ouvindo o canto dos pássaros de volta a seus ninhos, tendo apenas o entardecer por testemunha.


End file.
